Changi Business Park
The Changi Business Park (Abbreviation: CBP; Chinese: 樟宜商业园; ) is a business park located in Changi South, in the eastern part of Singapore. Launched in July 1997, the 66-hectare Changi Business Park is JTC Corporation's second business park following the International Business Park in Jurong East. The Changi Business Park comprises a mix of high technology business, data and software enterprises, research and development divisions and knowledge intensive facilities. The Changi Business Park is located near to Changi Airport, the Aviation Distri-Zone and logistics facilities. This simplifies transportation and logistics arrangements for businesses leading to significant cost savings. The business park is also close to Singapore Expo, one of South East Asia’s largest exhibition centres and easily accessible to the Central Business District by rail via the Expo MRT Station and by road via the Pan Island Expressway and the East Coast Parkway. Completed in 2012, a large area of Changi Business Park will open as a mixed use development project. Comprising a retail shopping mall, office building, and hotel building, the project was redeveloped by a joint venture between Ascendas Land and Frasers Centerpoint. Construction of the project was undertaken by Japanese general construction contractor Nakano Corporation. Changi Business Park is home to DB Schenker as it is Daisy Ang's company, as well as Ascendas where it is Ong Lifen's company and Nestle Singapore where it is Nigel Ng's company office. Shopping Centres Changi City Point Changi City Point (Chinese: 樟城坊) is a shopping mall located in the vicinity of Changi Business Park, Singapore directly opposite Expo MRT station. This mall is renowned for containing factory outlets of various brands such as Adidas, Nike, Lacoste and Pedro. There is also a landscaped themed rooftop garden together with a wet and dry playground on the topmost floor on level 3. Anchor tenants do include Cold Storage, Koufu and Challenger. Challenger's flagship store will now be based at Changi City Point with effect from 30 June 2016. Changi City Point was constructed from June 2010 and completed in 6 November 2011. Changi City Point had also trialled the Smart Nation technologies for NTUC FairPrice. The Payless ShoeSource store is originally at Changi City Point before it was closed down in March 2015. The Petite Park is a place for their playing balls, and their mini playground. It is located at Changi City Point and City Square Mall. Currently, Tan Wan Yin also plays their balls through here. It was already (closed down) due to dwindling costs. Mmmm! is a shop in Singapore, where it is also called Meats, Marinates and Much More. It had outlets at Square 2 and Changi City Point, out of which it was opened in June 2012. UE BizHub East UE BizHub East is a commercial development in Changi South, Singapore. Tenants include Cisco, FairPrice Xtra, Cheers, Fitness First and Yum Cha Restaurant. It had been opened since June 2012 and most of the people like Cheong Jia Jin went there. Bus Services In total, there are several bus services which passes through Changi Business Park. There are two bus terminals in Changi Business Park; Expo and Changi Business Park.Changi Business Park Services *5: Expo - Tiong Bahru Plaza (which terminates at Changi City Point) *20: Tampines - Changi South (Loop) *47: Changi Business Park - Marine Parade *118: Changi Business Park - Punggol With the development of Changi Business Park, Premium Services Operators tapped into this new area of office workers seeking to commute to and from their workplaces in Changi Business Park to their home in the heartlands in comfort. This concept is similar to that of the various Premium Services in the Central Business District. Premium Routes #593: Punggol Way - Changi Business Park (Metroline) #724: Bedok North Avenue 1 - Changi Business Park (Smart Cars Limited) #728: Rivertrees Residences - Changi Business Park (Loh Gim Chong Transport) #733: Lentor Street - Changi Business Park (Smart Cars Limited) #734: Sembawang Way - Changi Business Park (Smart Cars Limited) #737: Pasir Ris Drive 1 - Changi Business Park (Smart Cars Limited) #740: Sembawang Drive - Changi Business Park (Loh Gim Chong Transport) #741: Ang Mo Kio Avenue 6 - Changi Business Park (Loh Gim Chong Transport) #742: Ang Mo Kio Avenue 3 - Changi Business Park (Loh Gim Chong Transport) #743: Tampines Street 71 - Changi Business Park (Loh Gim Chong Transport) #744: Punggol Road - Changi Business Park (Smart Cars Limited) #745: Tampines Avenue 7 - Changi Business Park (Smart Cars Limited) #748: Marine Parade Road - Changi Business Park (Smart Cars Limited) #768: Marsiling - Changi Business Park (Yeosu Charter Bus Services) #770: Sengkang West - Changi Business Park (Raffles Bus Services Limited) #771: Ang Mo Kio Avenue 6 - Changi Business Park (KP7 Transport Pte Ltd) #775: Punggol West/Seletar North Link - Changi Business Park (KP7 Transport Pte Ltd) #776: Sembawang Road (End) - Changi Business Park Smart Cars also provides additional car services that is premium services where it includes Fernvale, Bakau, Punggol and Toa Payoh. Shuttle Buses There is a free shuttle service that runs from Changi City Point to Simei MRT Station (during weekdays) and Tampines MRT Station (during weekends). Originally during weekends, the free shuttle service terminates at Simei, however because of the increasing demand for service 20, the free shuttle service was extended to Tampines. In 2015, the free shuttle services were changed. The existing Changi City Point - Simei section became a everyday operation with the addition of SUTD bus stop. Two new lunchtime services were also added, these include the Changi South (District 1) and Changi North areas. MRT The nearest MRT station is CG1 Expo. It is also a main hub for several lines, such as Tampines Line and the future Downtown Line. Main Bus Routes #5: Changi City Point to Bukit Merah #20: Tampines to Changi South (Loop) Serves Tampines & Simei areas #47: Changi Business Park to Marine Parade (Loop) Serves Bedok & Marine Parade areas #118: Changi Business Park to Punggol Serves Tampines West & Punggol areas #603: Synergraphic to Tampines Blk 123 References Category:Business parks Category:Industrial parks in Singapore Category:Tampines